


Shh!

by wearelife



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Stanford!AU, Top!Connor, does this count as pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelife/pseuds/wearelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ollie, you promised you’d cut back on your hours. Yeah, you’re new there and you want to prove your worth, but I did not uproot our lives and drag you across the country so we could spend even less time together,” Connor half-joked. Oliver quickly heard that facetious tone shift into something much more serious when he’d promised to make it up to him the second he got home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a tumblr prompt/headcanon:
> 
> Oliver is loud. Like, LOUD. And Connor shushes him and tries to smother his moans with kisses because, damnkt, Oliver, Mrs. Greene across the hall is already grouchy, but he secretly loves finding all of the spots that make Oliver louder. [...] He’s always had a thing for Connor in a suit since he shut him up with a tie gag that one (really hot) time.
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver tip-toed through the front door, closing it softly behind himself. Glancing at his watch on his way to his car from work had alerted him that he’d completely missed dinner. He’d sent a quick text to Connor hoping that he would understand but the immediate ‘incoming call’ screen threatened otherwise. “Ollie, you promised you’d cut back on your hours. Yeah, you’re new there and you want to prove your worth, but I did not uproot our lives and drag you across the country so we could spend even less time together,” Connor half-joked. Oliver quickly heard that facetious tone shift into something much more serious when he’d promised to make it up to him the second he got home.

Quietly setting his bag down at the door, Oliver spotted Connor sitting against the bench near the wall height windows. He took a moment to admire his lover’s silhouette- the curve of his back in tension with the strong line of his arms wrapped around his knees which were drawn up to his chest. _Absolutely perfect._ He realized he must’ve voiced his thoughts when Connor turned to face him with a slightly startled expression.

“I didn’t hear you come in.” Connor stood from his position, taking away the image a little too soon for Oliver’s liking. He soon got over the loss when Connor’s arms wrapped snugly around him, falling into place like they always had and hopefully always would.

“Sorry I’m late. Again. Let me make it up to you,” Oliver suggestively purred the last words into Connor’s ear simply because he knew it’d make the other man shiver. He felt Connor’s hands slowly move up to unbutton his work shirt and he decided to speed up the process by working from the bottom. Their hands met in the middle just before their eyes locked. Connor passionately kissed him as he slid Oliver’s shirt past his shoulders and allowed it to fall to the floor. Their lips always moved together so _effortlessly_. Connor pulled back from the kiss after a moment.

“Are you going to be good this time, Ollie?” Connor whispered against Oliver’s neck. “Can’t afford any more noise complaints from our favorite upstairs neighbor.” Oliver felt his pants tighten at Connor’s tone.

“Well maybe if you didn’t give such a spectacular performance, it wouldn’t be such an issue. Ever think of that?” Oliver teased as his palms slid down Connor’s chest and found their way to the hem of his t-shirt. He knew full well that Connor didn’t give a damn about Mrs. Greene. Connor just liked to gag him.

“And besides, all of your ties are in the hamper because I know you haven’t bothered to do the laundry …Guess we’ll just have to improvise,” he continued breathlessly as Connor’s skilled hands maneuvered their way to the small of his back beneath his undershirt. Connor seemed to lose it after that, his hands working quickly to remove Oliver’s belt and pants. He tugged Oliver backwards by the waistband of his underwear and prayed that he could focus long enough to get them to the bed without tumbling to the ground. Luckily, Oliver was perfectly in sync with his movements as they crashed onto the bed in a fit of lips and limbs.

“You’re wearing way too many clothes,” Oliver mumbled against his mouth causing Connor to realize the stark difference in attire between them. Oliver’s frantic hands wrenched down his sweatpants as he moaned quietly to himself against Connor’s neck. Connor sat up on his elbows to watch his lover work carefully to remove every bit of fabric between them. For a moment, adoration took over as he observed the sweet pull of Oliver’s skin against his own. Every touch was electrified, every sound from his lips sent chills down his spine. Their gazes met and it was like they were back in the downstairs bar of an advertising agency in a distant office building. Connor isn’t proud of his actions, but they led him here to this very moment witnessing Oliver’s smirk just before being taken into his mouth and somehow Connor couldn’t be bothered to scold his former self.

Oliver’s still moaning to himself around Connor’s cock, eyes closed with one hand fisting the sheets and the other disappearing down beyond his waist. Connor’s eyes threaten to close as well, automatically wanting to succumb to the pleasure, but he keeps them open. Keeps staring down at the hypnotic movements of Oliver’s sweet lips. He can’t help but pull at his own hair, trying desperately to hold on because there’s no way this is going to be the main event. His boyfriend seems to have the same idea as he comes up for air and climbs up Connor’s body. The force Oliver puts into the kiss has both of them falling backward but quickly recovering and moving up the bed. 

With one hand on the younger man’s shoulder and the other on his hip, Oliver flips their positions and finds himself gazing up at the most perfect sight he’s ever witnessed. Connor’s chest is heaving with anticipation, his lips are parted and beautifully swollen, his neck and hairline are glistening with sweat _already_ and Oliver can’t take it anymore. He reaches out to the nightstand and practically shoves a condom and lube into the other man’s hand who wastes no time in popping open the bottle. Soon two cool fingers press against his tight hole. When his fingers bottom out inside, Connor’s groan gets muffled against the other’s neck and his hips eagerly jut into the mattress. Neither of them have patience for foreplay as noted by the urgency of their movements. Oliver works the condom down Connor’s cock and squeezes to let the other man know it’s time to hurry the hell up.

“Shh,” Connor breaks the tension by comically placing his index finger over his lips.

“Mmm, Connor stop teasing and do it already!” At that, Connor pushes his way past the tight ring of muscle and settles in all the way at the base. Both of their gasps are equally loud but Oliver doesn’t have time to gloat before Connor is pulling back and thrusting back in with what seems to be all his strength. They both pant and groan and gasp until Connor finds the perfect angle and pauses to adjust his rhythm. He watches in awe as Oliver throws his head back against the pillows and moans out his name in time with each thrust. Gripping his hips, Connor pushes in harder and faster, moving just right to make the man beneath him completely lose it. He chuckles to himself when he notices that Oliver is probably going to wake the entire complex if they continue on in this fashion. As much as he loves and craves those sounds, he should probably at least try to not get kicked out so soon. Grudgingly, he slows his movements and pulls out completely. Oliver’s reaction is immediate to say the least.

“Ugh, Connor come on. I was trying to do better, I swear!” It’s almost amusing how needy his boyfriend sounds and it’s kinda turning him on to hear just how much Ollie wants him back inside.

“It’s ok, it’s ok. Fuck, turn over for me,” Connor pleads, his voice sounding wrecked beyond belief. Oliver obeys and Connor has to hold back a pathetic groan at the sight before him. The perfect line of his boyfriend’s back tapering down to his full ass which has reddened from being repeatedly slammed into _god_. Connor quickly slides back inside, earning another deep moan from the man beneath him. He moves a hand up to Oliver’s neck and repositions them so he’s hovering at the perfect angle. Oliver gets the hint and drops down to bite at the sweat stained pillow. His view is even better from here and it becomes nearly painful to stay still.

The pace continues where they left off, both men moving in a fluid motion. The moans racking through his body are still loud, but they’re now muffled by the bed and somehow Ollie’s even sexier like this. Connor repeats a mantra of _mine mine MINE_ as he pounds into the gorgeous creature being bent to his will. Knowing that he can’t take much more of this, he moves a hand from where it was resting on Oliver’s hip to reach around and pull at his leaking cock. The muffled moans turn desperate from there and Oliver pushes back to meet the thrusts that are tearing him apart.

“Mmm _fuck_ you’re so good for me, Ollie. So _ah-_ so good.” He’s hissing the praise mostly to himself, but just loud enough to be heard over the slap of skin against skin. “ _God_ I fucking love you,” he almost laughs to himself, dropping his head back and reveling in the way Oliver responds to his words and his touch. In his mind, Oliver can picture how Connor looks when he says those words; he can practically imagine every twitch and shudder, the way he sounds like he’s biting his lip to stay quiet. It’s absolutely wrecking him and he’s on edge almost from that sensation alone.

They push and pull against each other until Connor feels the other man’s climax coursing through his body. It only takes a second for Connor to follow with his own embarrassingly loud groan. His toes curl of their own accord and his spine arches before he throws his head back, still wildly thrusting into the tight heat with which he’s become so achingly familiar. Oliver’s knuckles are white from how hard he’s been gripping their crimson sheets and Connor memorizes the sight of perfect muscles and skin flushed gorgeously because of him.

Once they’ve both caught their breath, Connor leans over his lover’s exhausted form. “I forgive you for being late,” he cheekily whispers into his boyfriend’s sweat slicked hair earning him a tired chuckle.

Oliver turns and tilts his head as much as he can in order to bring their lips together. “And I forgive you for not doing the laundry.” Connor smiles into another brain-melting kiss and silently promises to remember next time.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: urie-fury


End file.
